Scowl, Smirk, then Smile
by BlackWolfe32
Summary: Bella Swan has just moved to Forks to live with her dad. She thinks her life is normal, until she meets sexy Edward Cullen. What will happen when these too are assigned in Biology to look after a sack of flour together. All human! Rating might change.
1. Intro: Bella POV

**This is my first long story! I do plan on having more chapters. I've decided to first make an Intro in Bella's POV, and then an Intro in Edward's POV. Then throughout the story I might switch back and forth between POV's.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

I miss the heat. I miss the feeling of the sun on my skin. I mostly miss my childish mother. Reneé is a free spirited person. Not at all like my father. He is more like me, down to Earth. Maybe that's why they divorced, they were too different.

They once loved each other, and they really tried to make it work. But it was a disaster just waiting to happen. Charlie thought that if you loved something, you should let it go. And if it came back to you, it would be yours forever. But Reneé never came back.

Then my mom met Phil. He's a nice guy and I knew he would take care of her. He is a baseball player in the major league, so they have to travel a lot. I chose to stay with my father, Charlie, so I wouldn't have to endure travelling all over the place.

Charlie lives in the small town of Forks, Washington. It's always cloudy and rains almost every day. It's so different from Phoenix, Arizona. When my parents divorced almost ten years ago, every summer I would visit my dad for three weeks. When I turned fourteen I stopped visiting. I haven't seen Charlie in over four years.

When I got out of the airport, I seen my dad's police car parked outside with him in it waiting for me. Once he saw me he got out to help me with my bags. My dad is the chief of police.

When I got a good look at Charlie, I realized he hadn't really changed that much. A few gray hairs and some wrinkles was all that changed about him.

The car ride to the house was silent. Charlie and I weren't great conversationalists. That's one of the reasons I love him.

When we got there, the first thing I noticed was a worn down, old, red, Chevy truck in the driveway.

"What's that doing here?" I asked him.

"That's your new truck. I figured you would need transportation to get to your new school instead of riding a bus. I know it's not that great, but-"

"I love it," I cut him off. I truly did love it. It probably wouldn't draw much attention to me when I go to school, and I've always loved trucks.

"Well… great then," he wasn't that good at expressing himself. Neither was I.

As I started to get my luggage out he came over to help me. We went up the stairs to get on the porch. When we made it inside, I realized nothing was different. It was just as I remembered it. I stepped into the kitchen and saw dishes everywhere.

_Looks like Charlie needs me to cook for him._

"Sorry about the mess," I heard him mumble behind me.

I headed up the stairs. Up there was my bedroom, Charlie's bedroom, and our one bathroom. When I went into my old room, I seen that it was just as I had left it. My desk with a reading lamp was still there with papers from years before littered across it. An old computer on another desk sat in the corner of the room. There were multiple empty shelves where I used to put my books. The closet was empty except for some extra blankets. The only thing different was the size of my bed with new sheets and blankets on it.

"I figured you would need a bigger bed," Charlie said from behind me, "I"ll let you unpack," and then he left. Another reason I love Charlie, he doesn't hover.

I started to unpack. First putting all my books on the shelves. I am a bookworm when I have nothing else to do. Next I put my clothes in the closet. When that was finished, I got some old photos out that I wanted to put on the wall. There was a framed picture of my family when I was seven years old, a year before my parents split up. Charlie was holding Reneé's side with his left hand while his right arm was looped around my shoulder. We were all happy back then.

I sighed and hung the picture on the wall on a nail Charlie had forgot to take out. I took out other pictures and taped them on the wall. Being surrounded by them made me feel a lot better

A little later I started on making Charlie and I supper. I wasn't that good of a chef, but I knew how to make spaghetti. As I made our plates I yelled at Charlie to get in the kitchen for supper. He was busy watching a football game.

When he walked in he took a big sniff, "Whatever you're making Bells, it smells good."

"Spaghetti," I told him. He nodded and set down to eat. For a while, none of us talked. We just concentrated on our food. I guess Charlie couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"I got you registered in Forks High School. You start tomorrow."

_Great. Just throw High School into this big mix._

"Thanks," I told him, "and thanks for the truck."

"No problem," he asnwered. The rest of dinner was quiet and awkward. When we were finished eating, Charlie told me thanks and went to watch the next game. I grabbed the dishes and put them in our old dishwasher.

_This looks like it hasn't been cleaned out in a week! I guess Charlie needs me more than I thought._

After I turned the dishwasher on, I decided to go to my room and read some more of my favorite book, 'Wuthering Heights', until I fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you all liked it so far! Please review! - BlackWolfe32**


	2. Intro: Edward POV

**I finally got Edwards POV done! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I loved being me. I had girls throwing themselves at me everywhere I went, and I was extremely popular. Everybody wanted a piece of Edward Cullen. I've had millions of girlfriends. The rule was to not have girlfriend for more than three days. Any longer than that then the girl would think it was a serious relationship. I wasn't that good with commitment. Right now I was single. I had just broken up with my girlfriend, Irina, yesterday afternoon.

I heard around town that the Chief of police's daughter was coming back home. I moved here with my family three years ago and have never seen her. I guess she lived with her father before then. She'll probably be one of those girls who ogle me every chance they get. She'll be begging me to be her boyfriend. No girl can resist me.

Anyways, right now I was eating dinner with my family. My mom, Esme, was on her phone talking to some unsatisfied client. She runs an interial design business. My dad, Carlisle, was still in his office working on some documents. He's a doctor, so we're basically rich. My younger sister, Alice, had lasagna in her mouth as she texted her friend Rosalie Hale. Rosalie's brother was my friend. His name is Jasper Hale. My older brother, Emmett, was _actually_ eating his food. Gulping down every bite. He's like a gentle bear.

My family was usually like this. Too absorbed in themselves to have some family time. I didn't mind. There were very few occasions that we've actually had fun together.

Our dog, Jacob, came up to Emmett and nudged him. I guess he needed to use the restroom outside. Jacob is a proud German Shepherd. We also have a cat around here somewhere. Her name is Leah, she's a russian blue. Her and Jacob don't exactly hate each other, they just tolerate each other.

"Edward, take Jacob out for me will ya," Emmett said with his face stuffed. It came out sounding like 'Ewar ta jakub ow fow me wrill ya'. When Emmett said my name, Jacob barked and growled.

For some reason, that dog just hates me. I didn't do anything wrong to him! He loves everyone in this house. But when it comes to me, it looks like he wants to rip my throat out. Even when he was a pup, the first time I held him he bit me. But he doesn't seem to like Rosalie either.

One time when I came home from school, I went up to my room to see everything in shreds. Even my priceless baseball cards! My curtains were also ripped. It looked like he'd gotten into my underwear drawer and shredded every piece of fabric I had in there. My bed sheets had slobber and dog hair all over them. I guess he chose to take a nap in it. I learned to never leave my bedroom door open.

I don't know what I did to make him so mad that he went into my room to destroy everything. He's never done anything like that before. Maybe it had something to do with me getting rid of his favorite blanket that had only three strings left.

"Emmett, you know the dog hates me," I told him. He grinned at me.

"Aww. It's okay Eddie! The big bad dog won't hurt you! Just take him out, he needs to go really bad," I sighed and headed for the door. Jacob quickly followed. I opened the door and he bolted outside.

_Stupid mutt._

When I went back to the table, everyone had finished what they were doing and were eating. Emmett was the only exception, he had already been eating. I pulled my chair out and sat down to finish my lasagna.

There was little talk at the table. Everyone was mostly preoccupied with eating. When everyone was finished eating and the dishes were put away, mom and dad called a family meeting in the living room.

"We have some exciting news for you all!" my mother exclaimed.

"We have decided to go on a family vacation some time from now. Your mother and I don't know exactly when, but we are going on a cruise near the Caribbean," my father told us. Emmett grabbed Alice and twirled her in the air while they laughed like mad. It was pretty amusing.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I've always wanted to go there!" yelled Alice, "Can Rosalie come? Please?"

"You each can bring one friend," mom said. Alice and Emmett grinned at each other.

"I want to bring Jasper!" Emmett said. There wasn't anybody I wanted to bring. Maybe a current girlfriend? But the cruise would be too long.

"Give me some time to figure out who I wanna bring," I told my parents.

"You'll have plenty of time dear," my mom told me.

"We'll ask talk more about this later. Right now everyone needs to get to bed," dad said.

I had started to go up the stairs to my bedroom when my mom called for me. I went back into the living room.

"Ya mom?" I asked. She looked at me apologetically. I wondered why. This didn't look too good.

"Could you let Jacob back in and give him a bath? He has been stinking a lot lately."

_Damn it!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I made Jacob and Leah the Cullen's dog and cat LOLz Can you guys imagine who Edward will end up bringing on the cruise with him?**

**Please review! It'll make me update faster ;)**


	3. Bumpy Beginnings

Bella POV

I grunted as I got out of bed. I looked over at my digital clock and seen it was 7:00 A.M.

_Time to get ready for school._

I sighed and got out of bed to get in the shower. After my shower I got out my toothbrush to brush my teeth. Then I decided to wear a simple blue, long-sleeved shirt with a jacket over it and some black jeans. After putting socks on, I slipped my green converses on.

I blew dried and flat-ironed my hair. I don't usually wear a lot of make up. I just put on a little mascara. After I was all done, I headed downstairs for breakfast.

When I was about to grab a cartoon of milk out of the fridge, I saw a note attached to it.

_Dear Bells,_

_I forgot to tell you something. I have to work from 6:30 A.M. to 5:30 P.M. There are some poptarts in the party if you're hungry for breakfast._

_Love, Dad._

I thought it was very sweet of him to write that note for me. I got the milk out and poured me a glass. Next I went for the poptarts. I only eat mine cold. I'm terrified of the toaster, you never know when it will pop up. It scares the shit out of me every time.

After finishing my poptart and milk, I grabbed my backpack and went to my new, but old truck. I looked at my wrist watch.

_7:45. Class doesn't start until 8:30. It probably only takes me five minutes to get to the school. This'll give me a chance to look around._

I hopped in the truck and started it up. This was the first time I've ever used it. It sputtered and kicked, but finally turned on. I backed out of the driveway and onto the street.

I suddenly felt very nervous and nautious. What if the kids hate me and I become an outcast? What if the teachers hate me and humiliate me in front of the class every chance they get?

My thoughts were halted when I seen the school. There was a student parking lot and a parking lot for visitors and teachers. I parked in the very back of the student parking lot, hoping to blend in.

I got out of my truck and headed for the school. I was supposed to go to the office for my schedule. It wasn't hard finding the office. It was right there when you walked through the doord.

I walked up to an old lady at the desk. Her name tag told me her name was Shelly. She turned and looked at me with a smile so sweet it kind of sickened me.

"Hello, may I help you?" Shelly asked.

"Yes, I'm the new student. Isabella Swan." I told her. She turned around in her desk to look for something. After she had found it, she spun back towards me.

"Here is your schedule and a directory of the school," she handed me my things. I told her thanks and was about to walk away until I heard her voice.

"What?" I asked. I didn't hear her the first time.

"Have a nice last year of school," she told me.

_Oh right, I'm graduating this year._

I looked at my watch and seen it was 8:00.

_Just enough time to have a look around._

I looked down at my schedule.

**Swan, Isabella**

**Locker 407**

**Combo. 32-40-32**

**Schedule:**

**8:30-9:20 1st Period- Band Rm. Band**

**9:25-10:15 2nd Period- Algebra Rm. 85**

**10:20-11:10 3rd Period- History Rm.77**

**11:15-12:05 4th Period- Literature Rm. 77**

**12:10-12:35 2nd Lunch Rm. Cafe**

**12:40-1:30 5th Period- Biology Rm. 62**

**1:35-2:25 6th Period- English Rm. 76**

**2:30-3:20 7th Period- Day 1: Study Hall, Day 2: Gym**

**Teachers:**

**Period 1- Ms. Rue**

**Period 2- Ms. McDonough**

**Period 3- Mrs. Kimi**

**Period 4- Mrs. Kimi**

**Period 5- Mr. Johnson**

**Period 6- Mr. Marshall**

**Period 7: Day 1- Mrs. Sharff, Day 2- Coach Jenny**

I spent the next ten minutes remembering my surroundings and where the other classes were. Then i bumped into the most handsome boy I've ever seen.

…

Edward POV

"Emmett, give it back!" I heard Alice scream as I made my way down the stairs. Emmett had apparently taken her backpack and put it out of reach for our pixie of a sister to grab.

If I had forgotten to mention it, we are all triplets. Even though we look nothing alike, except for some similarities, we were indeed triplets. Emmett is the oldest by five minutes and Alice is the youngest by three minutes. Don't let Alice's size fool you. If she wasn't so strong she would've never made into this world with Emmett and I. Mom told us that she thinks Alice had even more kicks than Emmett when we were all inside her tummy. She told me that I was the calm one, and that I've been calm ever since.

As I went into the kitchen, I heard Emmett scream like a manly girl in the living room. My mom was in the kitchen making breakfast. The scream made her jump.

"What are they doing in there?" my mom asked me.

"I think Alice stepped on Emmett's foot because he wouldn't give her back her backpack," I told her, chuckling. She also looked like she was going to burst into giggles. Instead, she went over to the opening that connects the living room with the kitchen.

"Emmett! Give Alice her backpack! You two better not break anything!" she yelled at them with tiny laughs escaping her. She went back to making breakfast.

"What are you making?" I asked her.

"Bacon and eggs," she replied

"Everybody! Breakfast is done!" I yelled for her. She sent me a smile of thanks.

After a few minutes everyone came in, even dad who was usually in his office during breakfast.

"Thanks honey," he kissed her cheek.

"Ew. Please no PDA at table," Emmett said.

"What are you talking about Emmett? What about you and Rosalie?" Alice said while pointing her fork at Emmett. That made him shut up.

Rosalie was Emmett's long time girlfriend and Jasper was Alice's long time boyfriend. They go to the same school as us. I guess I just haven't found the right girl yet. Maybe that's why I had a lot of girlfriends. I really must reconsider my life.

After breakfast, we told our mom and dad goodbye and hopped in our vehicles. Emmett drove a green jeep, Alice drove a yellow Porsche, and I drove a silver Volvo. Since we were rich, or parents let us each have our own car.

When we got to school, the first thing I noticed was that someone had parked in my spot!

_Technically, it's not your spot. It's the school's._

_Oh, shut up._

It was a beaten up, old, red Chevy truck in my spot

_Not your-_

_I get it!_

I've never seen a Chevy truck in this parking lot before. Maybe it was a visitor that accidentally parked in the student parking lot.

I sulked into the school where Alice and Emmett were waiting for me.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked.

"Some douche stole my parking place," I mumbled to them. Emmett burst out laughing.

"Edward! That's why you're acting like your guinea pig died!" yelled Alice.

"Don't talk about Edwardo like that!" yes, I am a young adult that has a guinea pig.

"Anyway Edward, it's not really your spot." Emmett said when he got his laughing under control.

"I know!" how many times am I gonna hear that?

"What time is it?" asked Alice.

"Ummm... 8:06", I told her after looking the clock on the wall.

"Shit! I was supposed to give my syllabus to Mr. Marshall at 8:00!" she said as she bolted down the hallway. Emmett and I laughed then parted ways.

I was heading towards my locker when suddenly I bumped into someone. We were both sent crashing down. When I looked up, I noticed it was a girl. She was the cutest girl I've ever seen.

She had chocolate brown eyes that I could get lost in forever. Her curves weren't that bad either. Her bottom lip, which she was biting adorably, was a bit more full than her top. And I've always had a thing for brunettes.

"I am so sorry!" she apologized. Then she gasped. I don't really know why though.

"No, no. It was my fault," I told her as I got up to grab her hand. She grabbed it and I pulled her up.

"I'm Edward Cullen,"

…

Bella POV

After I crashed to the ground, I realized I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry!" I said apologizing. Once I saw it was a boy, I gasped. He was the most handsome boy I've ever seen. He had a perfect square jaw line and full lips. He had gorgeous green eyes and bronze sex hair.

"No, no. It was my fault," he said as he got up. He held out his hand to help me up.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," I replied. He smiled.

"Well then Bella, are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Ya, I just came here to live with my dad. I used to live with my mom in Phoenix, Arizona," what is wrong with me? Why am I telling him this? The words just wouldn't stop spewing out of my mouth.

"Phoenix. That's the opposite of Forks. Why did you come out here to live with your dad?" he looked like he was actually interested in what I was saying.

"My mom remarried a baseball player so they have to travel a lot. I don't like to travel so I decided to stay with my dad. I don't think it's permanent though,"

_Shut up! Stop talking to him!_

"I'm sorry if I seem like I'm making you tell me your whole life story. I'm just curious. And curiosity is part of human nature right?" I laughed.

"Right," he did seem generally nice.

"Why wouldn't his home be permanent for you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm graduating this year."

"Really?! Me too!" he seemed excited about the new information. At that moment, the first bell rang.

_How long have we been talking?_

"I guess we have to go to class now," I said to him. He told me that he had to go get something from his locker and that he hoped he would see me again. I headed towards the band room.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you all liked this chapter!**


End file.
